


The Demon and the Vampire

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Brothels, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crushes, Demons, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution, Slash, Slavery, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[NaruSasu] [Vampire AU] His closest friend, his only confidant... Naruto would do anything to keep Sasuke safe, even after being left behind. But watching helplessly as Sasuke submits himself to Orochimaru’s service, pleasing customers by night in exchange for power, might be more than Naruto can take...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be four chapters, all of which are already written- so don't worry about it not being finished! Rated E for Chapter 4, the other chapters are probably M.

It had taken him six months to track Sasuke down, and another six months to convince the Corps to sell him to Orochimaru as ‘private security’. Naruto had used up all the favours and influence he’d had to get himself sold. And so now, after more than a year, he was finally living under the same roof as his friend again. But to say that Sasuke hadn’t been happy to see him would be an understatement. They’d barely spoken since Naruto had arrived.

Naruto had watched him though, constantly, obsessively. He’d had plenty of contact with vampires, though it felt strange to be in the same room as them without them trying to kill him, or vice-versa; indeed, it was now his job to keep the dozen vamps in Orochimaru’s establishment safe. To keep _Sasuke_ safe. At night during business hours he and the other guards manned the entrance, kept an eye on the salon and bar, and trawled the hallways, ready for problems. He’d already had to forcibly evict several troublesome clients.

On this night he was stationed in the plush, candle-lit salon, and he’d known even before any clients arrived that they were in for trouble. Sasuke was back on rotation, after more than two weeks “off duty”. There he was, lounging in the shadowy corner of the roped-off salon, wearing the same detached, disinterested expression he’d always had. There were two female vamps with him, a pretty pink-haired and blonde-haired duo, pawing at him and vying for his attention; their antics had certainly drawn the eye of more than one client sitting in the bar. Hardly anyone was looking at the others on display in the salon.

Naruto knew he was staring just had hard as them. Sasuke had always been pale and slim, even as a human. Now, as a vampire, he was ethereal, whiter than snow, and looked so frail you’d never guess at the strength he undoubtedly possessed. And he had always been stunning, but now he was- devastating. Naruto had never seen anything quite so beautiful in his life, and he hated it. He _hated_ that Sasuke had given in, had done this- this thing, in his quest for power, in his obsession with vengeance.

The female vampires had given up on Sasuke and had turned their attention to each other, giggling and tickling each other, nuzzling bare skin. The murmured conversations of the clients at the bar became determined bidding, and after a few minutes, one man bought them both as a pair for the night.

Once the girls had left, Naruto went back to staring at Sasuke, and now Sasuke was returning his gaze. Even in the darkened room, Naruto could see the reddish tint in his eyes, the way they burned in their intensity. Naruto took a deep breath, and tried not to falter under the power of that glare. He had known he would not be welcome in Sasuke’s new life. _Well, tough_ , he thought. _You knew I would follow you wherever you went, Sasuke. You should have stayed where it was safe. You should have stayed with me._

And with that memory, that feeling of being abandoned, Naruto knew he was glaring back now, sending all his pain and frustration back at his friend.

Across the room, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and then turned away. Slowly, deliberately, he slid off the chaise he’d been lounging on and crossed the room, the thin, delicate kimono he wore falling ever-so-slightly off his shoulders as he did so.

 _…tramp,_ Naruto thought, his eyes now glued to the bare skin of Sasuke’s neck and upper back, just as captivated as everyone else at the sight. _You did that on purpose._

The bidding for Sasuke now began in earnest, and Naruto left the room, nodding to another guard as he went. He couldn’t hear this. He couldn’t watch them watching Sasuke, he couldn’t bear the way the silk kimono clung to his hips and rustled as he moved. It was too much. _Why did I think I could do this?_

Switching duties, Naruto began patrolling the halls instead, pausing for a moment outside each closed door, listening for any warning signs of trouble. Mostly what he heard were moans of pleasure, and moans of pain- but the kind of pain that was sought after, that was highly paid for. These clients came here to be bitten, and they loved it.

Yes, the sounds had bothered him when he first started working here. It had bothered him even more when he realised he’d stopped feeling disgusted, and started feeling curious. It _must_ feel good. Some of these men- and a few women- came here every week. Why would someone willingly give up their blood, unless they got something in return? It couldn’t just be for the thrill of fucking a vampire.

A few hours passed, and Naruto walked up and down the halls, calmed by the familiarity of the routine and the lack of any incidents. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe he wouldn’t-

-and then there was a high-pitched scream from down the hall, and Naruto took off running, because he knew now the difference between a cry of pleasure, and a cry for help. He burst through the door to Sasuke’s room, and took in the sight in horror.

The client lay naked at the end of the bed, shrieking and trembling, his hand pressed up against his neck where the skin had been ripped apart. Naruto stood there frozen, staring at the blood pouring from his throat, running through his fingers and dripping down onto the mattress.

He followed the trail of blood to the top of the bed, where Sasuke lay propped up against the pillows, wrapped in a thin white sheet, calmly licking the blood off his lips and hands. And as Naruto stared at him in shock, Sasuke stretched out a pale, bare leg and kicked the screaming man off the bed and onto the floor, his crimson eyes never leaving Naruto’s.

Behind him another guard burst into the room and swore.

“Shit! Not again, for fuck’s sake!” he cursed, as he flicked a switch, flooding the room with light. Sasuke hissed at him, and reached for the curtain that surrounded the bed and pulled it across.

With Sasuke out of sight, Naruto snapped out of his daze and rushed over to the man lying on the floor. “Call an ambulance!” he yelled to the other guard, scooping the bleeding client up and rushing out of the room.

_Sasuke, damn it, haven’t you learnt your lesson by now?!_

***

Of course he was punished. All the vampires knew how to take just enough blood to make the experience pleasurable for their clients, and they were all powerful enough, controlled enough, to never cross that line by accident. What Sasuke was doing was dangerous, and not just for the clients. If word got out that Sasuke was biting to kill, all the vampires of the house would be sent out onto the streets, and it was a dangerous world out there.

Naruto finished his shift and then paced around his room restlessly, trying not to think about what was happening to his friend in the boss’s office. Last time he was whipped for hours. Finally, after dawn, he heard the tell-tale signs of Orochimaru’s assistants dragging Sasuke back to his room. He waited for as long as he could stand it, then snuck down the empty halls and used his pilfered skeleton key to quietly open Sasuke’s door and slip through.

He stood leaning against the door, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Luckily, he was better at this than humans were, though not as good as vampires, obviously. He saw Sasuke huddled on the bed wrapped up in his blankets; he turned his head to face the door, locking eyes with Naruto.

“Go away,” he murmured, his voice so low that Naruto could barely hear him.

Naruto sighed, and made his way closer to the bed. “Oh, Sasuke…” he said, softly. “You should know by now that I’m not going to leave you.”

He sat down on the bed, and Sasuke turned over and faced the other wall, shooting him a glare as he did so. Naruto had only just caught a glimpse of his face, but it was long enough to see the alarmingly black bruise covering the left side of his jaw and throat. He bit back a gasp.

“Did you at least get enough to eat?” he asked, his voice coming out dull and lifeless in his attempt to disguise his horror. Sasuke would heal completely in a few days, but it was still shocking to see. “You know he’s going to starve you again.”

Sasuke shrugged, the movement displacing the blanket off his thin shoulders. Naruto reached out and pulled it back up, knowing Sasuke would be feeling colder than usual at the moment. With his hand still on his shoulder, Naruto gently pushed down until Sasuke relented and rolled onto his back, still not looking at him.

Naruto pulled a salve out of his pocket and started applying it to Sasuke’s jaw, trying to keep his touch as light as possible. It wasn’t true that vampires didn’t feel pain. If anything, all their senses were heightened. Demons like him, on the other hand- well, it took a lot to hurt Naruto. He often had to pretend, to act injured, in his efforts to avoid exposure. It had worked, so far.

“I don’t know why you put up with it,” Naruto said. “Surely you’re strong enough now that you could rip the snake’s throat out if you wanted to.”

Sasuke shifted underneath him, but still didn’t meet his eyes. “And then what?” he said back. “Come crawling back to the army? They’d shoot me on sight.”

“They would,” Naruto agreed. “You’ve well and truly crossed that line, Sasuke. But there are other options.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and didn’t respond to that.

“Hey, I can’t go back either now. They’re the only family I’ve ever known. At least show some appreciation for that, you bastard.”

Naruto finished applying the salve and slipped it back into his pocket. Sasuke was already looking a little less tense than before, so he guessed that it had helped- not that he would ever admit it.

He stood, and was about to leave the room, but hesitated. Sasuke was stubborn, he knew that, but surely he would accept help if he truly needed it.

“Sasuke,” he said when he reached the door, and his friend finally looked at him. “I’m here, if you need me. If you get…hungry.”

Sasuke scoffed, and looked away. “As if, dead-last.”

“I mean it, Sasuke!” Naruto said again, more insistent. “I can take it, I know I can! And surely you’d be better off not being starving, when you- well, when the next guy…” he faltered, and stopped talking.

He was starting to wonder if Orochimaru was doing it on purpose, or if he was just crazy. Punish Sasuke for over-drinking by starving him, and then leaving him alone with another client. It was insane.

When he didn’t get a response, he frowned, and leaned heavily against the door, gazing over at Sasuke lying in the bed. He couldn’t stand this. They had to get out. No matter what Sasuke gained by being here, no matter what he was learning when he wasn’t working, it couldn’t be worth it.

-and then suddenly Sasuke disappeared from the bed, and in an instant had him pinned against the wall, his hand gripping Naruto’s jaw tightly and angling his face up towards his own. Naruto cried out in surprise.

“I told you not to come after me,” Sasuke hissed, looking down at Naruto with his burning, blood-red eyes. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me what to do.”

“Sa- Sasuke,” he stammered, trying to re-gain control of his breathing. “I’m just trying to _help_ , I don’t care if you drink from me-”

“I would _kill_ you!” Sasuke growled, gripping his face tighter, and pushing him further into the wall. “And you couldn’t stop me.”

“I _could_ ,” Naruto said back, glaring. “I’m still stronger than you. I know it.” He stared straight back at his friend, unrelenting, meeting his gaze.

And then the fight went out of Sasuke’s eyes and he released his grip on Naruto’s jaw, dropping his hand down to his side, as he turned his face away.

“Don’t tempt me,” he said in a harsh whisper, closing his eyes and leaning his head down on Naruto’s shoulder. “ _Don’t_. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Naruto’s breath hitched in his throat and his heart starting beating like crazy. _I know what I’m saying. I’d do anything for you. Anything._

Naruto reached up to rest a trembling hand on Sasuke’s cheek. “Try me,” he said, his breathing coming out as pants, and he felt his face turning a violent red in response to Sasuke’s arms pinning him against the wall; to Sasuke’s chest leaning against his own.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Sasuke spoke against his neck. “I can hear your blood running in your veins. You need to stay away from me.” He breathed in deeply, a soft, keening noise escaping him as he leaned in closer.

“Let me help you,” Naruto said. “Please.” Tangling his fingers through Sasuke’s dark hair, he pulled his face back up to his own, and stared into his dark, fiery eyes. He’d given up everything he had, left everything he’d ever known, to be here. He’d be damned if he let Sasuke suffer any more than he had to.

Sasuke stared back, and for a moment they both stood there in the dark, with only the sound of their breathing disturbing the silence. They remained like that until Naruto pulled him closer, his mouth ghosting over Sasuke’s; and then suddenly Sasuke’s expression turned cold, and he wrenched himself away and had crossed the room before Naruto knew what was happening.

“ _Get out_ ,” Sasuke hissed at him, baring his fangs, crouched on his bed.

Naruto’s eyes widened at the pure hatred on his friend’s face. “Sasuke-”

“ _Out_!” Sasuke said again, this time loud enough that surely others in the house could hear.

Naruto turned at once, and slid out the door before anyone had the chance to find him in here. He rushed down the hall and back to his room, his heart pounding in his chest and his eyes burning. _Why are you doing this to me, bastard?_ he thought, crumbling to the floor. _Why are you doing this to **yourself**?_

But it was pointless to ask why. That hadn’t changed, in all the years that Naruto had known him.

Only a vampire could defeat another vampire, after all; and the only thing Sasuke truly cared about was his revenge. Compared to that, Naruto was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had always said that Naruto was lucky to have never known his parents; he didn’t know what it was like to lose everyone you loved. Maybe, but without them, Naruto’s life hadn’t exactly been easy. Like all orphans he’s been raised in the army- soldiers trained since childhood were much more effective against the state’s enemies, human _or_ supernatural. Without his parents, one of whom _must_ have been a demon like him, he’d had to figure out what he was alone; what he was capable of, how to control himself, how to _hide_.

Needless to say, he’d been pretty useless for most of his life, far stronger than the other kids, but with very little skill. It wasn’t until Sasuke had been transferred into his unit and they’d been teamed up that he finally had someone to help him. Not that Sasuke wanted to _help_ him, not at first- he wanted to _beat_ him. He’d been passed around from unit to unit since he was seven, constantly getting into fights with the other kids, refusing to train with anyone ‘weaker’ than him. Naruto was a challenge; their rivalry helped both of them refine their skills.

_I guess it wasn’t enough for you, hey, Sasuke? You wanted more, so you turned to- him._

Sasuke had been the first one to figure out what Naruto was; where his strength really came from. He didn’t tell anyone, and it didn’t bother him- but it gave him _ideas_. And now that all this had happened- there was no going back for Sasuke, he could never have a normal life again. Naruto would never forgive himself for that. It would have been better for Sasuke, maybe, if they’d never met. But that thought made him ache.

It had been three days since Sasuke’s latest punishment. Thanks to the salve and his vampire healing abilities, the bruise had faded and any other injuries had also disappeared, so he’d stopped hiding in his room. Vampires didn’t need much sleep, but they sure did get lazy during the day, and didn’t do a whole lot- except Sasuke, usually; his deal with Orochimaru had him training most of the time.

Not today. Naruto found him in the sunroom, which was flooded with a kind-of artificial sunlight that Orochimaru had developed. The vamps loved it, and Sasuke was no exception. He was lounging over by himself in a corner on a mountain of pillows, stretched out on his stomach with his eyes closed, as close to one of the sun-bulbs as he could get.

“Oh Naruto, come to visit?” said the pink-haired vamp when he entered.

He smiled at her. “Sure have, petal. How’s life?”

“Very funny,” said the blonde one, coming up behind him and draping herself over his shoulders. He hadn’t even heard her approach, but he was getting used to that by now.

He’d made a show of being friendly with all the vamps since he’d arrived, so his interactions with Sasuke wouldn’t stand out. That had been the plan- but Sasuke still stood out, because he was the only one now who didn’t talk to Naruto at all.

“We have some real important people coming soon, Naruto,” the pink vamp said to him. “I’m thinking of changing my hair. What do you think?”

“She definitely needs to change it, don’t you think so?” the blonde one said. “Hide that forehead of hers.”

“What kind of important people?” he asked, curious. Important people came here all the time- government officials, businessmen. If those kinds of people hadn’t enjoyed the vamp experience, there’s no way an establishment like this could have existed. It was still illegal, technically; and all vamps were automatically considered enemy combatants. But as long as they were useful, _desired_ , they were tolerated.

“Hmm, what kind of people…who were they, Ino?” the pink one asked her friend, ignoring her comment about her forehead.

“From the army, stupid,” Ino said. “Don’t you ever listen?”

Naruto’s stomach turned. _Oh, no,_ he thought; _no, not them._

“The- the army?” Naruto asked, keeping his tone casual. “Anyone I might know? I was in the Corps, you know.”

Ino un-draped herself from him and shrugged. “Mm, maybe. Sounds familiar. Corps guys love the young ones, they say,” she said with a grin. “Come on, Sakura, let’s go see if we can do something about those wrinkles of yours.”

Sakura poked her tongue out, and the two girls giggled at each other and wondered out of the room.

 _This can’t be happening_. Sasuke was still wanted for desertion, after all. And with their luck, he’d be back on duty just in time for someone who knew him to spot him in the salon. _And then it’ll all be over._

Naruto took a deep breath, and wondered across the room to where Sasuke was lying.

“Sasuke,” he said, kneeling down; his friend was facing away from him, but Naruto knew he was listening. “We might have a problem.”

“ _You_ might,” Sasuke murmured, rolling over onto his back and glancing at him. “ _I’m_ living the dream.”

He was wearing one of those pretty silk kimono again; his sliding around on the pillows made it fall open at the shoulders, and Naruto averted his eyes, his cheeks flushing a little at the sight.

“I’m serious, Sasuke! The girls told me they’re expecting some guys from the army next week. Even if they’re not from Corps, they all know your face.”

Sasuke smirked at him, then in one smooth motion sat up from the floor, pulling the kimono back into place as he did so. The movement brought him right up to Naruto’s face, and for a moment they were nose to nose, staring at each other, before Naruto awkwardly shuffled back, and tried to control his blushing.

“And what do you expect me to do about it, dead-last?” he said, still smirking.

“I expect you to _care_ ,” Naruto said back. “Damn it, Sasuke, if you’d just waited another two years, we would have been _free_ , we could have-”

“Could have what? What could we have done, Naruto? A pair of army brats?”

He frowned. “At least if you’d waited until you were eighteen, the Corps wouldn’t have been chasing you.” Not that Naruto would have supported him turning to Orochimaru. More like, those extra years would have given him more time to convince Sasuke there was another way for him to become as strong as he wanted to be.

Sasuke shrugged, and leant back on the pillows. His eyes were dark black now, almost the same as Naruto had known them, with only a slight red tint marking him out as different.

“If they find me, I’ll kill them. No problem.”

“It _is_ a problem, bastard!” Naruto growled. “We need to _leave_. I’ve seen you fight. You’re much stronger than you used to be. We can leave, and then we can-” he faltered, and stopped talking, when the expression on Sasuke’s face turned hard.

“We can?” he prompted.

“…well, maybe between the two of us, we’d have a chance against…”

“Itachi?” Sasuke murmured. “No, we wouldn’t. This is where I need to be, Naruto. Orochimaru _knew_ him. I’m learning.”

“But Sasuke-”

“I told you just to forget about me! Move on, dead-last.”

That stung. Move on? To _what_? There was nothing else; no-one else he had ever cared about.

Sasuke shifted his eyes and Naruto turned around to see one of Orochimaru’s assistants standing in the doorway looking at them, the one with the glasses.

“Sasuke-” he said.

“Looks like I’m wanted,” Sasuke interrupted, getting to his feet smoothly.

Naruto stood as well. “I meant what I said before,” he whispered furiously. “If you get- hungry.”

Sasuke shot him one last, brief look before he walked away.

Naruto’s stomach twisted in knots. Sasuke was okay now- he’d almost drained that client. But in another few days, if he was kept from feeding, that would change. He needed Sasuke to stay strong, and sharp, if he had any chance of getting through to him.

In the meantime, he had to find out exactly who these ‘important guests’ were.

***

It had been a week, and the mood in the house was tense. At nights clients would be asking for Sasuke, repeatedly, making the other vamps resentful. During the day, Sasuke himself would be stalking around, getting noticeably paler, his mood dark, his temper short.

Naruto waited until all the clients had left for the night, and then slipped down the hall and into Sasuke’s room. He was going to take care of his friend, no matter what. He needed to eat.

…well, _drink_.

Sasuke shifted on the bed when the door opened, peering out from the nest of sheets and blankets he’d made for himself. Naruto noticed it was significantly cooler in here than in the hall- the heat must have been shut off. That was just cruel.

“What do you want now?” Sasuke growled, before burying himself back under his blankets.

Ignoring him, Naruto walked over to the bed and settled down next to him. God, the vamps had such nice rooms. Soft sheets, fluffy mattresses. They were like pampered kittens. He and the other staff- mostly indentured minors on contracts like him- were living pretty rough.

He reached over and stole a cushion from Sasuke’s pile and leant back on it, closing his eyes, and waiting. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t be able to resist him for long. Hell, Naruto was even warmer than a normal human; to a vampire, he was a living, breathing heater. Irresistible.

And sure enough, after a few moments he noticed the nest of blankets shifting closer and closer to him, until Sasuke was neatly curled up next to him, almost but not quite touching him.

Naruto smiled, and lay down properly, sneaking a hand under the blankets and pulling Sasuke to his side, much to his annoyance.

“I hate you,” Sasuke grumbled, and Naruto could tell he was struggling to resist moving closer.

“That’s fine,” Naruto said back, rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke’s back through the sheets. Being this close to each other wasn’t all that unusual for the two of them. They’d been living in very close quarters since they were eleven. Well, maybe things had changed a little in the year before Sasuke had left. There’d been a new kind of…tension.

Sasuke hissed at him, and Naruto grinned. And he’d been doing _that_ long before he became a vampire. It just suited him more, now.

“Hungry?” he asked, pulling the blankets aside a bit so he could see Sasuke’s sulking face.

“No,” Sasuke declared, shivering a bit at the cold air hitting his skin.

“Are you sure?” Naruto said, and then, pulling a small knife out of his pocket, he made a quick, clean slice on his arm.

The mood changed instantly; Sasuke was gone from his side at once and was crouching on the other side of the room, glaring daggers at him.

“Are you insane?!” he cried. “What are you _doing_?”

“Feeding you,” Naruto said, calmly making the cut a little deeper, so that more blood would flow out. It ran down his wrist, dripping onto the sheets. “Oh, look at that- it’s just being wasted. That’s a pity.”

“Get out,” Sasuke hissed. “I mean it. Leave, now!”

“No,” Naruto said. “And don’t bother raising your voice. I’ve got an arrangement with the other guards. And the boss won’t hear you from the basement.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, and he backed further away when Naruto stood up from the bed and walked towards him. “Don’t,” he said, his voice hoarse and chocked. “Please.”

“I can take it. Trust me. I’ll kick you across the room if I have to, to get you off me. And I know my limits.” He’d been practicing with the other vamps. He knew now exactly how much they could take from him before he’d notice the difference.

“It won’t even _help_ ,” Sasuke whined.

“Why?” Naruto said. “Because of the demon thing? Doesn’t matter. The other vamps still seemed to like it. A lot.”

Sasuke’s face froze, and then slowly his eyes narrowed. He stopped trying to back away, instead walking forward towards Naruto.

 _Got you_ , he thought. He sat down on the side of the bed, and waited.

“You didn’t,” Sasuke growled.

“I _did_. So, what’s stopping you?”

“Naruto-”

He held out his arm, wrist-side up, the blood pooling and trickling down his skin. “Go on,” he said.

And then Sasuke was perched next to him on the bed, eyes burning, snatching at Naruto’s arm and bringing it to his mouth. He paused for just a moment, staring at Naruto, and when he nodded, Sasuke actually _whimpered_ , and pulled his wrist closer.

Slowly, carefully, he started to lick at Naruto’s skin, beginning with the trail of blood running down his arm; then he closed his eyes, moving his tongue to the tidy cut Naruto had made, and took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent of him. He made that same low, soft keening noise as the other night.

“Naruto…” Sasuke whined, biting his lip, the light from the one candle in the room glinting off his small, pearly-white fangs.

“It’s okay, Sasuke, really,” Naruto said, bringing his other hand up to Sasuke’s face, slowly tracing down his jawline and over his lips, before tangling his fingers in his dark hair.

Sasuke took another deep breath and then latched onto the cut, and sucked. Naruto gasped at the sudden rush of sensation streaming from his arm all through his body; his skin pricked and his heart-rate doubled. It felt _good_. Sasuke ran his tongue over the cut as he sucked, and moaned softly.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of someone drinking from you. Who would have ever guessed how good it felt? Naruto was barely holding back from moaning himself, as he gripped at Sasuke’s hair, rubbing his thumb across the top of his left ear.

As time passed in the darkened room and the rushing, pulsing sensation grew stronger, Naruto started panting a little, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. Sasuke started sucking harder, and gripped Naruto’s arm tighter; and Naruto realised he was trying not to pierce his skin.

“...you can bite me,” Naruto panted. “Really, it’s okay!” It was more than okay; if just _sucking_ felt this good, he could only imagine how _biting_ felt!

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up, and Naruto was surprised to see the shade notably redder. _I hope they don’t change too much_ , he thought to himself; _no-one can know about this!_

“It’s okay,” Naruto repeated, and then he gasped in shock as Sasuke bit down at once, evidently not needing any more encouragement.

Instantly Naruto felt flooded with adrenalin and for a moment the darkened room around him flashed bright and spun. He’d been prepared to feel _something_ , but this was far, far stronger than what he’d experienced with the others. It didn’t hurt; it was pure, white pleasure. He groaned as the feeling intensified; it felt like his blood was burning in his veins, but in the best way imaginable.

By instinct he moved closer to Sasuke, leaning down on his shoulder, nuzzling his nose into his neck, and whimpering at the almost overwhelming sensation taking over him. Too soon he started to feel dizzy and light-headed. He knew it was time to push Sasuke away, but he didn’t want to stop- he never wanted this to stop.

“Oh, god,” he groaned against Sasuke’s skin, breathless and needy. “Why does that feel so _good_?”

Resting his head in the crook of his shoulder, he looked up to see Sasuke staring back down at him, and their eyes locked. In his light-headed state, Naruto could have sworn he saw the red in Sasuke’s deep eyes _swirl_.

And somehow that was enough to snap him out of his daze, and with a moan, he pushed himself up and away from Sasuke, and used the hand still tangled in his hair to wrench the vampire off his wrist. And luckily, Sasuke let him; for all his bravado, Naruto wasn’t entirely convinced anymore that he could stop Sasuke by force. He felt like all his energy had just been leeched out of him.

He cradled his arm against his chest, blood still trickling out of the now-jagged cut and puncture marks, and he swayed. Sasuke caught him neatly as he fell, and lowered him down to the mattress.

“Naruto!” he said, his voice stronger now than it had been in days. “Why didn’t you stop me sooner?! You _promised_ -”

“I’m fine,” Naruto interrupted, trying to make his weak voice sound firmer. “Just- just a little dizzy. Give me a moment.”

“You’re an idiot,” Sasuke said with a scowl.

Naruto started laughing, feebly, at his stern expression, and at his own stupidity; Sasuke was right, he really was an idiot- because he knew he was going to do that again. He would insist on it.

“Stop that,” Sasuke said, scowl deepening. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing,” Naruto said. “Really, it’s just that, um…that felt- so much better than with the others, I was just surprised, that’s all!”

Sasuke stared at him, caught between a glare and a frown; then he sighed, and got up off the bed and moved away. “Why do you think I’m so popular, dead-last?”

It certainly wasn’t his delightful personality.

Sasuke rummaged in a cupboard in the corner of the room, and soon came back with a handful of supplies.

“Move up,” he ordered, leaning down to help Naruto shuffle to the top of the bed. Then he sat and dabbed at Naruto’s wrist gently, squinting as he carefully cleaned the cut and applied a salve. He wiped off a last bit of blood with his finger and sucked it off, slowly, savouring it.

At that, Naruto’s laughter left him, and his breathing hitched in his throat. _God, that’s…hot. Damn you, Sasuke._

“We’re meant to do this for our clients,” Sasuke murmured as he worked at Naruto’s wrist.

“…but you don’t,” Naruto said, lying back on the pillows and watching Sasuke warily now. This show of care wasn’t entirely out of character- after all, they’d had to stitch each other up all the time back home- but it was _sudden_ , given how much hate his friend had been radiating in his direction since they’d been reunited.

_I guess he’s just feeling generous, now that he’s- sated._

Sasuke shrugged, and carefully started wrapping the bandage around his wrist.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said. “You shouldn’t have to do this.”

“Mm?” he murmured, finishing with the bandages and sitting back on his heels. “Do what?”

“Do- any of this. We should leave.”

Sasuke looked away. “It’s not so bad,” he said, his face carefully composed into a neutral expression. “It’s a small price to pay for what I’m learning. Besides, I spend so much time being punished, I barely even see any clients.” He smiled a little at that, darkly.

Naruto frowned. “Sasuke-”

“Are you feeling okay?” he interrupted.

He sighed. “A little light-headed,” he admitted. “…sleepy.”

“Go to bed, then,” Sasuke said. “And I _did_ warn you, so you really shouldn’t be complaining.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “Can I stay here?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

“-there’s already people moving around out there,” Naruto quickly interrupted. “It would be safer just to stay.”

Sasuke scowled, but didn’t protest; and when Naruto opened his arms, Sasuke came to him willingly, much to his astonishment. Then he felt how cold his skin still was, even after feeding, and he smiled to himself. As long as he was warm, he’d have something Sasuke wanted. _I really am just a portable heater, I suppose!_

He wrapped his arms around him, yawning as Sasuke settled down on top of him and pulled the blankets up around them- _all_ of the blankets. Sasuke looked up at him, chin propped up on his chest, and they gazed at each other, close enough that Naruto could feel Sasuke’s cold breath on his skin.

And then Sasuke moved forward, just an inch, and nuzzled his nose gently; and startled by the unexpected, affectionate gesture, Naruto had reached out his hand and pulled Sasuke’s mouth to his, before he knew what he was doing.

It wasn’t Naruto’s first kiss. It wasn’t even his first kiss with a _boy_. But it was, by far, the best and sweetest kiss he’d ever had.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments so far! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to let me know what you think <3 <3 <3.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto missed his friend; missed him _desperately_. It didn’t matter that now he could see Sasuke every day. It wasn’t the same.

Sasuke had been a real bastard when he’d been transferred into Naruto’s unit, and they’d fought literally all the time, about _everything_. In training they’d tear into each other hard enough to break bones. But over time the arguing had mellowed into banter, and things had changed. Sasuke was the only one who ever took the time to work with Naruto on all the little things, the techniques, that he should know by now but didn’t; and Naruto was the only one who’d spend any time with Sasuke outside of training.

As time went on they’d even started to talk; about their families, their past. It had taken a while for Naruto to piece together Sasuke’s story and separate it from the rumours, but eventually he did. The two of them shared a room, and Sasuke was always stealing Naruto’s blankets from his bed, always chasing heat, even back then. They’d joked that when they turned eighteen, they’d apply to be released from the army and find some sunny spot somewhere.

So what had changed, in that last year before Sasuke went away? Naruto had _always_ been attracted to Sasuke; he hadn’t even really hidden it. Sasuke didn’t care. But then sometimes he’d catch Sasuke staring at him; he’d stopped stealing blankets, he tensed up whenever Naruto touched him outside of training. He snapped when Naruto teased him, when Naruto would tell him about this girl or that guy he’d hooked up with last night. Naruto didn’t know what he’d done wrong. And the day he woke up and found Sasuke gone, and later heard that he’d deserted- it was the worst day of his life.

***

Sasuke may not have been worried about these so-called ‘important people’ who were coming to visit, but Naruto sure as hell was, and he did everything he could to find out who they were. Yes, it had been a year, and Sasuke _did_ look different, and was using a different name here- but it was too risky, Sasuke couldn’t let them see him. The penalty for desertion was death. Sasuke had been the army’s _property_.

“They’re coming tomorrow,” Naruto said to Sasuke, crouched down against the wall near where the vampire was lying. “We need a plan.”

“We don’t,” Sasuke said back, grabbing another cushion and snuggling into it. He stared up at Naruto, his eyes half-closed, scanning down Naruto’s face and side lazily.

“Why aren’t you more worried about this?!” Naruto exclaimed in a harsh whisper. “You know they’re going to put you back on rotation for the big wigs. They’ll see you!”

“So?” Sasuke said with a shrug.

“What’s _wrong_ with you?!” Naruto snapped at him.

Sasuke smirked at him. “Maybe I’m just hungry,” he purred, eyes locking onto Naruto’s throat.

Naruto sighed, and leant heavily on the wall behind him. “Well, no more for you. You don’t deserve it.” He looked around the room, forcing himself to smile in greeting when Sakura and Ino walked in. He hoped they wouldn’t come over here. He needed more time to get through to this guy.

“Naruto!” Sakura called with a wave. “Do you like my new hair?”

“It’s cute,” he called back. “I’ll talk to you guys later okay?”

They giggled and smiled at him, and went off to find something else to do. _Thank god._

When he looked back down at his friend, he found Sasuke glaring daggers at him. “What?” he asked.

“Are you fucking them too?” Sasuke hissed. “Or just letting them bite you?”

“Sasuke!” Naruto shrieked, shocked. “No! Of course not!”

The vampire narrowed his eyes. “Well, why not? Don’t you know what kind of establishment this is?”

Naruto took a sharp breath. Why was he being liked this?? “I would _never_ -”

“The other guards do it,” Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto growled under his breath. Yes, he knew that. But _he_ wasn’t going to. And then he thought back to the other night, Sasuke curled up against him… He looked away. That was different. They were just _kissing_ , and barely that. It had been soft, affectionate- just an extension of what they’d already shared. Naruto had felt so connected to him, after Sasuke had drank from him.

 _You wanted more though, didn’t you,_ Naruto said to himself.

He sighed, and stood up. So what if he did? He had more important things to worry about, and he really wished that Sasuke would share his concern.

 “You _did_ let them bite you, though,” Sasuke hissed at him, still glaring.

“Well, yeah,” Naruto admitted. “I had to. So what do you care? I let you do it too.”

“It was better with me,” Sasuke said, his glare turning into a pout, and he rolled over to face away from him.

 _What’s up with this guy, seriously_ , Naruto asked himself. _…whatever. I don’t have time for this._

 “I’ll see you later,” he said to Sasuke. “I’ll be off trying to keep you safe. Try not to do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Sasuke didn’t respond, just curled up closer to his sun-lamp, and Naruto stalked out of the room without looking back.

***

He didn’t have a plan, and now it was too late. Naruto didn’t really recognize the army men sitting at the bar, though they did look vaguely familiar. But Sasuke had been passed around from unit to unit, and a lot more people would recognize him. He was the sole survivor of the infamous Uchiha massacre, after all. Naruto felt his stomach knotting up in anxiety, and kept his eyes peeled on the darkened salon, hoping that Sasuke wouldn’t appear that night.

Naruto hadn’t slept well the past few nights. He’d had multiple worst-case scenarios running through his mind keeping him awake, and the things he saw when he _did_ sleep…well. Either his subconscious thought he _actually_ had a chance of getting Sasuke into bed, or it was just taunting him with ideas of what he could do if he ever did.

For such important guests, even the boss was putting in an appearance that night. Naruto didn’t have much to do with Orochimaru, even though the guy was technically his owner. He gave Naruto the creeps. Watching him suck up to the army guys, hearing him chuckling under his breath, made Naruto’s skin crawl. _He_ was the one who’d done this to Sasuke, who was _still_ doing things to him.

“Even the snake’s here tonight, hey,” one of the guards said to Naruto, coming up to stand beside him.

“Yeah,” Naruto murmured back. “Hey, you were in the army too, right? Do you recognise any of them?”

The guard glanced over at the uniformed men downing cocktails at the bar. “Mm…I think some of them toured my unit one time. Can’t believe even _they’re_ into vamps. Damn hypocrites.”

Naruto shrugged. That’s just the way it was. Guys like Naruto were trained since they could walk to fight creatures like vampires, and the higher-ups went to creeps like Orochimaru to fuck them and get their blood sucked.

Tonight’s clients had already started eyeing off the vamps in the salon and discussing prices, and Sasuke still hadn’t appeared. But Naruto didn’t take this as a good sign; he knew that Orochimaru would want his precious pet on display tonight. And the way he kept glancing over into the darkened salon, with that irritated expression on his face, had Naruto convinced that something had gone _wrong_.

“Something’s up,” he murmured to the guy next to him.

Sure enough in the next minute, there was a blood-curdling scream from upstairs, and the room fell silent instantly. Everyone froze, and then when another scream reached them, the guards in the room snapped into action, Naruto included, rushing out of the room and up the stairs.

 _Sasuke_ , he thought, _what did you do?!_ There weren’t even any clients upstairs yet. Had he attacked another vamp?!

No, he’d attacked a _guard_. There was Sasuke on the ground with the guard below him, a new guy, and the vampire was tearing into him, leaving deep gouges down his face and neck, and biting into his throat.

Naruto and the others stopped short in the hall, stunned. This just didn’t happen; even Sasuke wasn’t violent towards them, not usually. They were too far below him, they barely even registered. So what was he doing?!

And then Sasuke sat up on the guy’s chest, his mouth and jaw smeared in red, and spat the blood back out at the guard on the floor, wrinkling his nose. The guard shrieked again, desperately trying to dislodge the vampire from on top of him, to unpin his arms. Sasuke leant down again, going for more blood.

“Call a medic,” Naruto yelled at the others, and before he could think about it too hard, he advanced towards Sasuke, pulling a small syringe out of his pocket that all guards kept on them in case of emergencies.

Half the guards behind him scattered, and the other half stayed with him as back-up; Sasuke heard them approach and turned, smirking at them, but when he saw the needle in Naruto’s hand he didn’t move, and didn’t resist when Naruto stuck it right in his arm.

***

Sasuke wasn’t on his bed, and looking around the room, Naruto couldn’t see him anywhere. He was sure that he’d heard them bringing him back here…

He was trying very hard not to worry. After all, they wouldn’t hurt him too badly, would they? Not…irreparably badly. But Orochimaru had looked furious when he’d heard was Sasuke had done, and seen his handiwork, and even the other vamps had been on edge since they’d taken him away.

Naruto took a deep breath; surely Sasuke would show up some time. He wandered up to the large, ornate mirror next to the bed, one of several in the room. Vamps were so vain. Well, maybe if _he_ were as pretty as Sasuke, he’d spend more time looking at himself as well. He stared into his reflection and frowned. He couldn’t have looked more different than Sasuke if he tried.

And then, out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared behind right him in the mirror, and Naruto barely stopped himself from crying out. _Shit! That was terrifying_ , he thought, spinning around to face him. _Where the hell did he come from?!_

“Sasuke!” he shrieked. “Could you _not_ , please?”

“Maybe I’ll start coming into _your_ room,” Sasuke growled at him. “How would you like _that_ , moron?”

Naruto thought he’d like that just fine, actually, as long as he didn’t appear like he just did. He quickly took in the sight of him, scanning his face and body for any obvious bruises or injuries. He seemed okay. Naruto reached out and pushed his long hair back, pulled at the edges of his kimono over his shoulders, even turned him around to check his back, but he seemed fine.

Sasuke glared at him throughout, holding himself stiffly, hissing when Naruto kept moving him around. “Are you planning on undressing me as well, dead-last?”

“I don’t get it!” Naruto exclaimed. “You were down there for _days_. What was he doing to you?!”

“Teaching me a new technique,” Sasuke said back with a smirk, but not before a quick, almost unperceivable wince crossed his face.

_…oh, Sasuke._

“I can’t stand this!” Naruto declared, turning away from him. “I can’t stand the thought of him teaching you _anything_. Of him _touching_ you. Or…” He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and at Sasuke standing behind him.

“You’re in no position to judge me, Naruto,” Sasuke said, eyes locking onto his in the mirror, cold and hard. “You have no _idea_ -”

“-what you’ve been through, yeah, I know, I’ve heard it all before okay?” he interrupted. “But, how can you just let- them, complete strangers…you let them touch you, do whatever they _want_ to you…” Naruto tore his eyes away, unable to bear the intensity of his gaze.

“You’re no better,” Sasuke murmured, moving closer against Naruto’s back, reaching out to run a cold finger slowly down his jaw and throat to his shoulder. “Sneaking into my room at all hours of the night.”

“I’m trying to _help_ you,” Naruto muttered, trying not to tense up at his touch. Sasuke was just teasing him; _testing_ him. And he was probably starving, and not thinking straight. This wasn’t him.

“You shouldn’t have put me in that position,” Sasuke went on, bringing his mouth closer to Naruto’s throat, keeping his eyes locked onto Naruto’s in the mirror. “You shouldn’t have let me taste you.”

“And how many other men have you tasted?”  Naruto shot back at him. “After they- after you…”

Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto’s back, tracing along his spine to his hips, and then snaked them around his waist to play with the buttons on his shirt. “Maybe I like it,” he murmured. “Did you ever consider that?”

No, there’s no way he could _like_ it. In all the time Naruto had known him, Sasuke had never expressed interest in _anyone_ , boy or girl, despite constant offers; and he never let anyone touch him at _all_ , unless they were fighting- or unless it was Naruto.

At that thought he flushed red, and Sasuke smirked at him in the mirror. Naruto pried Sasuke’s hands off him and turned around. “We don’t need to stay here anymore,” he said, speaking more insistently this time. “You don’t need him. You’ve got _me_. We’ll figure it out!”

“You just don’t get it,” Sasuke said, biting his bottom lip; a sure sign he was troubled.

 _I must be getting to him then_ , Naruto thought, at that gesture. _But I guess he’ll need a little more convincing._

He reached out to touch Sasuke’s face, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb across his jaw to his mouth; and then carefully, deliberately, he nicked a finger on the tip of a sharp fang, drawing just the tiniest bead of blood.

Sasuke’s breathing hitched in his throat and he snatched at Naruto’s hand, sucking the bleeding finger into his mouth and nipping at it hard.

“See?” Naruto said to him. “You like that, right? You could have it every day, if you left with me.” He knew it was a low blow, but if it worked, it would be worth it.

Sasuke growled at him, but didn’t let go, and the way he licked at his cut finger sent shivers down Naruto’s spine. But there was only so much blood you could get out of one tiny cut.

“I don’t understand you,” Sasuke said, releasing his finger but still holding Naruto’s hand firmly in his. “Why are you doing all this? You should just forget about me.”

Naruto took a step forward, closing the distance between them and circling his other arm around his waist. “That’s not going to happen, Sasuke. Not ever.”

Sasuke tensed, gripping Naruto’s hand tighter; but he relaxed, ever so slightly, when Naruto pressed up and down his back in that way he knew Sasuke liked, running the palm of his hand firmly down his spine.

This was a new game they were playing; but Naruto didn’t want it to be a game anymore. He was tired of this teasing and taunting. He knew now his feelings for Sasuke were _real_ , and they weren’t going to go away. He pressed tighter into his back, smiling softly when Sasuke relaxed further and leaned into him, making a pleased sound in his throat.

Naruto moved to rest his forehead against Sasuke’s, and pulled his hand out of Sasuke’s grasp, ignoring his whine of protest. Naruto took his freed hand and lay it on his hip, rubbing firm, soothing circles into his skin, and Sasuke purred against him. He nudged his nose against Sasuke’s cheek, breathing deep, and then brought their mouths together, kissing him softly, gently.

In response Sasuke wrapped both arms around Naruto’s shoulders, running one hand through his hair, and placing the other on the back of his neck to bring him closer. Naruto kissed him harder now, with Sasuke nipping at his bottom lip in quick, firm bites, just soft enough to not draw blood.

 _It’s amazing the difference even the smallest bit of blood makes though_ , Naruto thought to himself in wonder. And with that thought, he pressed on Sasuke’s back harder, and gripped his waist tight, and when Sasuke gasped in surprise, Naruto took his chance to deepen the kiss, slipping into his mouth. Sasuke moaned and melted against him, and then when Naruto ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth, pressing into a fang, Sasuke moaned again and sucked his tongue in further, and the taste of warm, metallic blood flooded his mouth, enough that even Naruto could taste it.

But when he started to feel just the slightest bit dizzy Naruto pulled away, much to Sasuke’s annoyance; the vampire whined and moved with him, trying to bring his mouth back to his own. It wasn’t that Naruto _wanted_ to stop; far from it. He just needed all his wits about him, if he was going to change Sasuke’s mind.

“Come with me,” Naruto said to him, nuzzling into him, nipping his ear. “Come on, Sasuke, please…”

“I’m _hungry_ ,” Sasuke whined, gripping his face hard; he pushed Naruto’s face away and then buried his own between Naruto’s shoulder and collarbone, breathing deep, placing a wet, lingering kiss against his throat.

Naruto froze and almost stopped breathing. _He’s gone_ , he thought; _that was too much. He just wants to drink now- he won’t listen to me_.

Sasuke nipped at Naruto’s skin, finding a spot under the collar of his shirt to suck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Naruto groaned, and at the sound Sasuke pulled away and looked at him, and grinned.

“It’s not so bad with the clients,” he hummed, happily; “but I bet it would be better with _you_.”

Naruto flushed red immediately and felt a jolt run right through him. “You can’t be serious,” he said, his voice coming out hoarse and weak. _He thinks he’s got the upper hand back- and he may be right._ Sasuke’s kiss, his hands wrapped around him, the feel of him pressed up against his chest and stomach; it was just too good.

“Very serious,” Sasuke murmured, going back to nipping at his skin. “And then you’ll see there are benefits to staying here, after all. Staying with _me_.”

_Oh, you manipulative little-_

-although. Maybe _Sasuke_ would see that there were benefits of _leaving_ , of trusting the strength of Naruto’s feelings for him.

And so the next time he ran his hand up to the top of Sasuke’s neck, he gently tugged at the top of his kimono, pulling it loose enough that it fell off his shoulders, and Naruto could slide his hand down between the silk and his skin. Even after all this contact, Sasuke was still cold; the heat of Naruto’s hand against his back had him purring once more.

“I’m not just another one of your clients,” Naruto said to him, angling his neck away from Sasuke’s light little bites.

“I know that,” Sasuke said back, his eyes glued to a very particular spot on Naruto’s throat. But now that he couldn’t get at it, he drew his hands away, and ran them down Naruto’s chest instead, nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he did so.

And then as soon as he’d gotten Naruto’s shirt off he pressed up against him, wriggling a little so that the kimono fell off his shoulders entirely. Naruto bit back a gasp at the feel of Sasuke’s freezing-cold skin against his own; it was no wonder he chased heat so desperately.

“We’re not doing this if it’s just a- a one-time thing,” Naruto said, having to try very hard now to stay focused, even as he ran his hands further down Sasuke’s back, pulling at the ties of the kimono; it wouldn’t take much at all to have him completely naked.

“Will you let me bite you?” Sasuke asked, staring at him with almost-glazy eyes, his tone light. “Here?” he added, touching a finger softly to the pulse-point on his throat.

Naruto felt another jolt go through him and this time he groaned, closing his eyes and burying his head against Sasuke’s shoulder, feeling his blood rushing away, rushing _down_ ; who was he kidding? Sasuke could have whatever he wanted from him, at any time.

“You can bite me,” Naruto answered, swallowing hard.

Sasuke make a pleased, satisfied noise, humming happily again, circling his own arms around Naruto’s waist to bring them closer. And Naruto was relieved to discover that he wasn’t the only one who was, well, _really_ enjoying this. He was getting hard _fast_ , and he could feel that Sasuke was too. And somehow, this definitive, physical proof that Sasuke really _was_ attracted to him made him feel just as dizzy as when Sasuke was sucking the blood from his mouth.

He could still taste that blood, even now. Taking a deep breath, Naruto leant back in for another kiss, and right away felt Sasuke’s tongue dart into his mouth, running across his teeth and then over the cut, anywhere the slightest bit of blood might remain. Sasuke kissed him hard enough to make him breathless and light-headed, and he groaned against him.

And then Sasuke moved his hands down the waistband of his pants to grip his hips tight, and pushed him backwards until Naruto’s legs hit the side of the bed and he tumbled down onto the mattress. Sasuke fell with him, but quickly sat back up, straddling Naruto’s hips, and looking down at him with an intense, burning desire.

The sight of Sasuke there above him, with his bare shoulders and perfect, pale skin, the feel of him pressing down on his hips, and the fire in his eyes, had Naruto half-believing this was a dream, and he would have pinched himself if he could. But Sasuke had taken hold of both his hands, bringing one to rest on his bare hip where his kimono still hung from his waist, and bringing the other to his mouth, lacing his fingers through Naruto’s, and pressing a light, soft kiss to his palm.

 _This can’t be happening,_ Naruto thought, hearing the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d wanted this for so long. Well, whatever happened next, nothing would ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* don't hate me for ending the chapter here, it had to end SOMEWHERE!! ....*runs away*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it is- the last chapter! I'd highly recommend re-reading the last chapter because it just jumps right back into it here.
> 
> Oh and obviously NSFW!! Proceed with caution! Thanks everyone for reading and commenting so far, I hope you've enjoyed it!

For a long moment all was silent in the darkened room as Sasuke gazed down at Naruto, the fire in his eyes unwavering. Naruto felt his breathing hitch in his throat. And then Sasuke shivered in the cold air, his skin breaking out in tiny goose-bumps, and Naruto pulled both his hands out of his grasp and gripped Sasuke’s hips, bringing them both down to their sides; he wrapped one arm around his waist, and curled the other around his shoulders to hold him firm against his chest.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him, and Naruto felt all coherent thought fade away as he groaned against Sasuke, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting just hard to draw a heated moan from the still-shivering vampire. Sasuke wrapped a leg around his waist and drew him in, moving his hips up and down in a way that had Naruto gasping and pushing back, desperate for more friction, more contact.

The silk of Sasuke’s kimono felt amazing against his skin, but it was time for it to go; Naruto tugged at the ties on Sasuke’s waist until he finally got them undone, and then he snaked his hand under the silk to his lower back, pushing the kimono away as he went. Then he pulled away from Sasuke’s mouth and ran his eyes hungrily down Sasuke’s side from his chest to his thighs, marvelling at the sight, and flushing bright red seeing him, _all_ of him, truly in the flesh for the first time.

Oh, he was lovely, and he was _hard_ ; very hard. Biting his lip, and completely unable to look Sasuke in the eye, he ran his hand back across Sasuke’s hip and his bare stomach, and down to his cock, tracing a finger softly, lightly, from the base to the top, and through the slit, already slightly wet.

Sasuke whimpered, and Naruto glanced at him, surprised to see he was blushing; and seeing Naruto looking at him, his blush deepened and he moved to hide his face against Naruto’s throat.

It was _adorable_. “Everything okay?” Naruto teased, as he traced up and down his length harder now, and Sasuke nodded against his neck. But then he took Naruto’s hand and moved it away from his cock and around to the back of his thighs.

“ _Here_ ,” he said, his voice low and breathless. “I want you to touch me here.”

If Naruto hadn’t been hard before, he sure as hell was _now_. He lay his hand on Sasuke’s bare thighs, his fingers still laced through Sasuke’s, and rubbed up and down his cool skin, eliciting a deep, contented sigh of approval from Sasuke.

Sasuke may have been slim, but he was all firm, hard muscle, and Naruto couldn’t resist bringing his hand higher, tracing up over that beautiful backside of his. And it seemed this was exactly what Sasuke wanted, as he moaned and moved his hand on top of Naruto’s to draw him down his perfect, pale cheeks and right up to his entrance.

Naruto groaned and suddenly noticed he was panting, hard, and rubbing up against Sasuke without even realising it. He was so unbelievably turned on, and he wasn’t even naked yet. He would need to move this along, or he wouldn’t last longer than a minute by the time he finally got inside him. And with that thought, he pulled away from Sasuke and looked down at him.

“Ah, do you…do you have any…?”

Sasuke blinked, his eyes dazed and clouded, but then they widened, and he nodded. He moved away from Naruto, shifting up the bed and settling back down on his pillows, and then he reached under them and pulled out a small tube.

 _Under his pillows?_ Naruto thought, holding back a smirk. He quickly wriggled back up to Sasuke’s side, shedding his pants and boxers as he did so, and took the tube from his hands. He’d just reached out to hook Sasuke’s leg back around his waist when he realised that the vampire had gone all stiff and was blushing again, staring down at their hips rubbing up against each other.

… _oh_ , Naruto thought, suddenly realizing, with embarrassing clarity, that this was the first time Sasuke had seen him completely naked, that it was the first time they’d both been naked with each other.

He blushed too, but he was too caught up to let a little awkwardness slow him down now. He quickly flicked open the tube and hastily coated his fingers, then ran them back down the crack between his cheeks to find his entrance again.

Sasuke made a small noise in his throat and tensed up, and Naruto paused. Was he going too fast? “Sasuke,” he breathed. “-can I? Is- is it okay?”

Sasuke hesitated, but then he nodded. He looked fiercely embarrassed, but he also wrapped his leg further over Naruto’s hip, giving him even better access, and he snuck his arm up under Naruto’s shoulders, pressing down on them to bring his face back down to his.

Naruto nuzzled his nose and kissed him, lightly at first, but then deepening the kiss when Sasuke opened his mouth, and after a few moments he felt Sasuke relax a little against him. Not breaking the kiss, he circled Sasuke’s entrance with his finger, softly, and waited until he was moaning and pushing up against him before pushing the finger all the way in.

Sasuke cried out in surprise, pulling his face away, but Naruto followed and drew him back in, kissing him hard, and moving his finger in and out with the same rhythm in a way that soon had Sasuke mewling and rubbing his hips up against him. When Naruto went to add a second finger, he squirmed and gasped, and bit at Naruto’s tongue until he had him bleeding again.

He was _tight_ , and his whole body had tensed up again; Naruto felt him clenching around his fingers, and sucking on his tongue hard as if for comfort. _Am I hurting him?_ Naruto thought to himself, suddenly anxious. He didn’t want to hurt Sasuke, and he didn’t want to be like one of his clients. He wanted Sasuke to enjoy this as much as he did.

“Sasuke,” he gasped, “do you want me to stop?” _Please, please don’t say yes!_

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Sasuke hissed at him, flashing him an intense, heated look that Naruto felt right down to his groin.

Sasuke needed to relax; and yet, even with Naruto moving his fingers slowly and gently, and rubbing his other hand in soothing circles across his back, Sasuke stayed tense and rigid. Making up his mind, Naruto rolled onto his back, pulling Sasuke with him to lay on his chest, and he moved his hand from Sasuke’s shoulders and down between their hips, and started stroking Sasuke’s cock in time with his fingers in and out of his entrance.

Sasuke groaned. “Ahh- _yes_ ,” he cried out, and buried his face against Naruto’s neck, sucking and nipping at his skin as Naruto stroked him harder, faster, through his slit and down to his base. “Mm, _Naruto_ …”

He groaned back when he felt Sasuke unclench around his fingers, and he quickly took the chance to push in deeper, curving his fingers and feeling his way, searching and moving until Sasuke cried out again and pushed back against him.

Through the daze Naruto added a third finger and pressed down harder, rubbing faster, and moving the hand around his cock in time with his fingers. “God, Sasuke,” he panted. “You feel _amazing_ …”

Sasuke whimpered, and suddenly pushed himself up to sit on Naruto’s hips, any earlier embarrassment he may have felt disappearing as he moved up and down on Naruto’s fingers. His own hands were splayed out on Naruto’s chest to steady himself, and his eyes were closed, lips parted.  

Naruto found himself whimpering back at the sight of Sasuke fucking himself on his fingers; this was far, far better than anything he could have ever dreamed up, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this gorgeous creature on top of him.

Then Sasuke opened his eyes, looking down at him with reddened cheeks and a burning expression. “Naruto,” he breathed. “I’m going to bite you when you’re coming in me.”

Naruto growled and pulled both hands away from him, instead gripping his hips hard, and then rolled Sasuke over onto his back and pushed open his thighs. Sasuke mewled and panted, and reached over for the lube, pushing it into Naruto’s hands.

“ _Now_ , Naruto,” he gasped, wrapping his legs around his waist as soon as Naruto had coated his cock in lube and started to push against his entrance. “Ahh, _yes_ …” he hissed, as Naruto thrust in further, slowly, but steadily, until he was all the way in.

Naruto paused, panting hard, and took a moment to bring his breathing back under control. It was impossible; his heart was racing, pounding, and he felt dizzy and dazed. _And he hasn’t even bitten me yet_ , Naruto thought.

Sasuke shivered and arched up under him, digging his heels into the back of Naruto’s thighs and moving his hands up under his arms to pull on the back of his shoulders, bringing him down on top of him. “Naruto, _please_ ,” he begged, pushing his hips up.

Naruto gasped and gripped Sasuke’s hips tighter to hold him still; his begging and the feel of him all around his cock was almost too much to bear. “Stop wriggling!” he panted, and Sasuke shot him a sulky frown in response. “God, you’re cold even in _here_ ,” Naruto added, thinking this was something his fantasies had never quite anticipated.

“I’m a _vampire_ ,” Sasuke hissed at him, flashing his little white fangs at him and poking his tongue out.

“Oh, really?” Naruto said back, still panting, and desperately trying to breathe steadily. He pushed himself up off of him, resting on his elbows and looking down at the gorgeous creature below him.

“Let me bite you now,” Sasuke whined, reaching his arms up to try and pull Naruto back down to him.

Instead Naruto sat back on his heels and circled his hips, and Sasuke groaned and shivered. Well now it was a matter of _pride_ ; make Sasuke come before he bit him. Naruto pulled out of him and then thrust back slowly, deliberately, and then again, making Sasuke moan and grab at Naruto’s hands on his hips.

“Mm, _yes_ ,” Sasuke breathed, closing his eyes and arching his back.

Naruto wondered if he could make him come without even touching his cock again. _Only one way to find out_ , he thought to himself, thrusting in and out again, searching, still gripping Sasuke’s hips hard, holding the vampire tight against him. And soon enough the pitch of Sasuke’s moans changed and he cried out, his eyes opening wide.

 _Got you_ , he thought with a grin, and he let Sasuke pull him back down to the mattress and started thrusting hard and fast now, always against that same spot; Sasuke hooked his long, slim legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, holding him close as Naruto pushed in and out of him relentlessly, panting, out of breath again in an instant.

Sasuke shivered, moaning against his shoulder. “Ah- _Naruto_ , mm, don’t stop,” he mewled into his skin and then, arching upwards, he shuddered and came between them with a cry.

Naruto groaned and felt his whole body tense up at the sensation of Sasuke all around him, clenching his cock, holding him tight. “Sasuke,” he whimpered, burying is face against his neck, still moving in and out of him as Sasuke came. “That feels amazing…”

“ _Now_?” Sasuke gasped out, tangling his fingers in Naruto’s hair, and bringing them together for a quick, desperate kiss.

Naruto leaned away from him and nodded, feeling his heart stop beating for a moment and his cock actually _jolt_ inside of Sasuke, and the vampire wasted no time in pulling Naruto’s throat to his mouth, finding a spot against his skin and breathing in deep.

“Mm, Sasuke, _do it_ ,” Naruto groaned, and instantly Sasuke bit into him. Naruto cried out and starting coming instantly, with the world spinning and flashing white around him, a red-hot fire spiking through his blood and his muscles clenching up. He fell down onto Sasuke’s chest, the vampire holding him close, wrapped all around him.

Naruto felt all his energy leave his body and he let himself go, riding the wave of blissful, heavenly pleasure overwhelming him, the sensation of Sasuke latched onto his throat and sucking hard unlike anything he had ever felt before.

And as the world started to go dark around him and he fell into daze, he decided that nothing had ever felt this _good_ in his entire life.

***

When he woke it was pitch-black in the room, and he felt dizzy and disorientated. He was sweating and sticky, and no wonder, with Sasuke wrapped around him, legs curled through his, snuggled up to his chest, and with all the blankets piled on top of them. When he moved his head a little to glance at the clock, he groaned and fell back, the world spinning a little around him.

Reaching up to his neck, he felt a bandage that Sasuke must have put there after he passed out. It was a sweet image; Sasuke carefully tending to his wound, then snuggling up against him and falling asleep. He sighed, and Sasuke shifted a little in his sleep, making a small noise in his throat.

He suddenly remembered those rare winter nights back in the barracks when it would get so cold, even Naruto could feel it; Sasuke would sneak into bed with him without a word, with all the blankets, and they’d spend the night wrapped up together. Until now, those had been some of his best memories.

Naruto curled both arms around Sasuke’s back under the blankets, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He was pretty sure they were in for another fight when they both woke up; so for now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. He closed his eyes, and let himself be lulled back to sleep by the sound of Sasuke’s soft, rhythmic breathing.

***

The next time Naruto woke, the light was on in the room, telling him it was the beginning of the ‘working day’. Moving his head and limbs carefully, he was relieved to discover that he felt a whole lot better now; only a little light-headed. He looked around him, trying to spot Sasuke, and eventually he found him, perched on an armchair across the room.

“Sa- Sasuke,” he croaked, and cleared his throat. “…hi.”

Sasuke nodded back at him, but didn’t speak. He was still wrapped up in blankets, making him look so small and adorable, Naruto could barely stand it. He felt a wave of affection for the vampire, but that stopped as soon as he got another look at his face, and his stern, hard expression.

 _Oh, what now?_ he thought, stomach twisting in anxiety. Yes, the two of them still had a lot to talk about- to _argue_ about; but still.

“Naruto,” Sasuke finally said, his voice carefully composed, neutral, not giving anything away. “I’ve always had the exact same goal in life, haven’t I? It’s been that way for as long as you’ve known me.”

Naruto blinked, a little startled.

“…um, yeah, I know that,” he said back, slowly. “Your- your brother.”

Sasuke nodded. “You can’t change my mind on that. I _will_ find him, and I _will_ kill him.”

Naruto wasn’t entirely sure what he’d expected their first conversation after having sex would be like, but it certainly wasn’t _this_. “I’ve never tried to change your mind, have I? I know what he did. And-”

“And you just think I’d be better off if I simply let it all go,” Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto took a deep breath. He couldn’t deny that was true, but he hadn’t realised his opinion had come across so clearly.

“Come back to bed,” he said, with a small, unsteady smile. “Aren’t you cold? _I_ am. You took pretty much all the blankets.”

“No,” Sasuke said back with a frown as if to say, _nice try_.

Naruto sighed and leaned back on the pillows. He felt like he wanted to sleep for the next ten years; to hold on to that rapidly-retreating feeling of contentment for as long as he could. “I just want what’s best for you,” he finally said.

Sasuke turned away, looking down at the ground. “Naruto,” he began again. “You- you keep saying we should leave, but…do you even have a- how would we even _do_ that?”

A feeling of hope surged through his whole body, and he pushed himself back up, eyes wide, heart beating fast. “I’ve got it all figured out!” he exclaimed. “Getting out of here will be _easy_ -”

“They’d catch us,” Sasuke said.

“No, we’ll be long gone, and fast! I’ve got a car stashed away-”

Sasuke scoffed. “Did you steal it? I’m sure _that_ won’t stand out.”

“I _bought_ it,” Naruto retorted. “I’ve saved every cent since you left. And I’ve got other stuff as well, everything we’ll need!”

“You saved your allowance?” Sasuke asked, surprised. “What about Friday-night ramen?”

“This was more important,” Naruto said, with a pout. Honestly, ramen wasn’t everything! “They’ll expect us to leave the country by ship to avoid the sun, so we’ll have a head-start in the car. It’s a van, so the back is pitch-black, you’ll be safe.”

“Then what.” Sasuke demanded.

“I know a guy. He’ll get us the papers we need. Look, I know you think I’m just an idiot, but I’ve had a long time to think about this-”

“Stop,” Sasuke interrupted, and Naruto shut his mouth. “Just- just let me…” He wrapped the blankets tighter around himself and closed his eyes.

Naruto’s heart was pounding fast. Did he actually have a chance here? Was he really convincing him? Just imagining the kind of life they could have out there, imaging a life where they were _free_ \- where they could be together-

“What about Itachi?” Sasuke murmured, interrupting his chain of thought.

-right. Well, there was _that_ , too.

“You always said you didn’t think he was here anymore,” Naruto said. “That he’d probably gone south. That’s where we’d go. We’ll look for him, together.”

Even though, yes, Naruto would be happier if Sasuke could just move on. No good could come of it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and gazed back at him, looking uncertain, _anxious_. “And- and what if we can’t find him? What if it takes _years_? You’ll lose patience-”

“I _won’t_ ,” Naruto interrupted. “We’ll have plenty to do while we search. Train. I’ve learnt some new things, and I’m sure you have. And you’ve never fought me when I haven’t been holding back, so don’t think I won’t have a chance-”

“I don’t think that,” Sasuke said. “And, what about…after that? After we find him? What do we do?”

Well, as for _that_.

“Anything we want,” Naruto said, staring straight back at him.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and shifted. “…I don’t think I know what that is,” he said, his voice so low it was barely audible.

“You’ll just have to think about it,” Naruto said to him.

Sasuke hesitated, but then he nodded, just slightly. “I’ll think about it,” he said. “…all of it.”

Naruto’s heart soared and he felt so overwhelmingly happy that he felt light-headed again, and swayed a little.

“Lie down, moron!” Sasuke hissed at him, jumping up from the chair and rushing over to him. He pushed down on Naruto’s shoulders until he was lying back on the pillows, and then piles him with blankets. “And you’ll have to get a whole lot better at sneaking into my room. People will get suspicious!”

Naruto reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to the bed, grinning like an idiot the whole time. “Yes sir,” he said, fluffing the blankets up around them and snuggling closer to them. “Now come here and warm me up. I’m cold.”

“Stupid dead-last,” Sasuke frowned at him, sulking.

“Hmm, yes,” Naruto agreed, and then leaned forward and nuzzled his nose and kissed his cheeks until that sulky frown went away.


End file.
